


i’ll be your shelter

by BeLikeTheBluebird



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, dedicated to hsmtmts/devils discord server
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeLikeTheBluebird/pseuds/BeLikeTheBluebird
Summary: in which carlos cares for seb, talks with a matthew-smith and loves his boyfriend.
Relationships: Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	i’ll be your shelter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hsmtmts discord server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hsmtmts+discord+server).



> hi this is not my best work but it was written to escape the real world so it has that going for it.

It was rare for Seb to not answer Carlos’ texts. Usually, it was a dramatic response to a small squabble. Most recently it had been over if Heather D or Heather M was the better Heather. 

But today was different. For Seb to not be at his phone, texting him was a problem. The two hadn’t argued recently, so Carlos took matters into his own hands. He opened up his Facebook Messenger and clicked on his beau’s mother’s page.

CARLOS RODRIGUEZ: hey ms. matthew-smith! is something up with seb? he hasn’t been answering my texts and i want to make sure he’s okay.

he sat, lying in wait for about ten minutes before he received a response

IRENE MATTHEW-SMITH: i’m afraid he’s sick, dear. you can still come over, though. could you do me a favor and pick up some cough drops if you do come?

Carlos smiled. Oh well, that was good. He quickly texted back, confirming that he could, and then running up to ask his grandmother if he could get a ride. His grandmother was, as always, more than willing. 

As he perused the cough drop aisle of CVS, carlos thought carefully about what his boyfriend would like best. He finally landed on cherry, as that’s what he had seen Seb have most recently.

At 1:13 p.m, Carlos found himself on his boyfriend’s bed, waiting for him to wake up. He looked at the boy and the room, noticing three major things. 

The first he noticed was how pale Seb looked. In comparison, Seb was always the paler of the two. But today he practically blended in with the white bedsheets. 

The second thing he noticed was the cow pillow pet, roughed up from childhood, that the farm boy held close to him. Carlos had never related to a pillow pet so deeply.

The third (and final) thing he noticed before Seb woke up were the photos above his wall. Some of the photos were standard, such as a photo of Georgia holding him in the hospital, spite only being four, him holding Layla in the hospital, at a much more reasonable ten. There were a couple poloraids from the Thanksgiving party of him and Natalie, him and Nini, and him and Carlos. However, his eyes were drawn more to the photo on the bedside table. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was their homecoming photo. He could barely make out the writing underneath, but when he did he almost combusted.

“Our Ties Matched”

Carlos only had a few seconds to bask in the glory before he heard Seb groan. “Mom?” he asked the figure sitting on his bed.

“Not Mom, Carlos.”

Seb blushed (or at least, as close to blushed as someone with no pigment can). “Carlos? How’d you get here?” 

“Well, there’s this great invention called a car...” Carlos started, trying to humor the seemingly dying boy. “Nah, your mom invited me.” 

Seb groaned. “Of course she did! I really didn’t want you seeing me like this. I mean, look at me. I blend in with the fucking pillows. Sorry. Probably shouldn’t cuss. Layla’s been creeping around.” 

“Seb, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You never ignore my texts during the day.” Carlos said, taking the boy’s hands. Man, were they warm. But not in a good way, Carlos reminded himself. 100 degree fever warm is not good warm. 

Seb grumbled. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, staring at their intertwined hands. 

Carlos rolled his eyes. “Sebbie, there’s nothing to be sorry about. You’re sick. It’s just really important to me that you’re okay.” 

Seb smiled. “Thanks, Carlos. In a house with a million children buzzing around the house at some point you start to feel lost in the madness. Like, I know my mother cares about me and she’s come up to check on me a few times, but other than that she’s barely acknowledged my existence. Because I’m older, she expects me to be more self-sufficient.”

Carlos snorted. “You’re hardly functional, let alone self-sufficient.” He paused for a moment, letting the two of them take in the silence. “So, I’m thinking I’ll make us some tea and bring up so crackers. We can throw on a movie. I just want you to feel comfortable and cares for.”

Seb laughed weakly, still practically dying of the plague. “That would be great, babe. Love you.” He pressed a quick kiss to the inner part of Carlos’ wrists. That couldn’t be too dangerous, could it? He wouldn’t get him sick?

Next thing Carlos knew, he was making small talk with Seb’s older sister, Georgie, who was working on some essay for a class on queer readings of Shakespeare. Carlos vaguely remembered her mentioning something about Seb not being the only gay Sebastian in her life this semester a few weeks back.

As Carlos was grabbing Ritz Crackers from the top cabinet, Georgie said something that caught him off guard.”

“You really love my brother, don’t you?” 

Carlos blushed a little. “Of course I do.” 

Georgie smiled, softening her glare. “Good. He loves you too, y’know.” 

Carlos nodded. “He’s said it to me a few times. Which is fair. Because I love him.”

“Have you said it to him?”

“A couple times.”

Georgie nodded. “That’s great. It’s so nice to see Sebby happy.”

Carlos laughed, starting to head up the stairs. “Happy to make him happy.” He shouted from the top of the stairs.

When Carlos came back, Seb was already almost asleep. “Sebby, your tea will be cold if you don’t drink up soon!” 

Seb groaned. “Will you put on Mean Girls if I drink all my tea?”

Carlos smiled. “It doesn’t have to be all your tea. Just some.” He pressed a quick kiss on the cheek. “I will do that again if you drink some of it though.”

Seb sipped tea. “If you insist.” He joked, pressing a kiss to Carlos’ cheek in return. “You still have to put on Mean Girls, though.”

Carlos sighed. “Of course.” 

As he set up the movie, Carlos felt a weight around his waist. He reckoned that at this rate, Seb would be out like a light in approximately five minutes. He kissed the top of his beau’s forehead, whispering an “I love you” and taking in the sounds of Karen Smith and Janis Ian.

When he woke up, it was either very late night or very early morning. He didn’t bother checking, just smiling at the boy attached to him. He thought back to what Georgie had said earlier, about Seb being happy. Carlos realized that it was with Seb that he was happiest. 

And he fell asleep with a smile on his face

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this!  
> title from “i’ll cover you” from rent (credit to bree for title)


End file.
